Can this Cat catch a Fish?
by detrametal
Summary: just a short little one shot that's been siting on my computer forever...sorry 'bout that Tsuna was forced to attend the inheritance ceremony for the Tomaso family, then he saw someone dancing.


**Again I do not own…sadly…but I do think this is the first Pantera fic there is!**

**This has been sitting on my computer without and ending for quite a while…sorry**

* * *

Tsuna groaned and repeatedly bashed his head into the wooded desk. All his guardians wore masks of concern as they sat is Tsuna's room or glared at the simple note that had started all this pain and suffering.

Hayato patted his boss on the back "boss…what's it say?" the young Vongola growled and threw the paper at the storm. He read it and blanched before tossing it to the rain and throwing up in the trashcan.

Yamamoto looked at it and paled before reading it aloud, which was considerably louder than normal as he had to compete with the vomiting Hayato and Tsuna's groans. "T-the Tomaso would like to invite you to the inheritance ceremony of Naito Longchamp, Tomaso Ottavo" and he covered his face with his hands and started to cry. Everyone else but Hibari and Reborn was confused.

Reborn looked at Tsuna "…I didn't think I would ever say this but decline the offer"

Tsuna looked up and propped his chin on the surface of the desk "we can't. I told Grandpa Timoteo that I would fix all the problems I could. Tomaso is a big problem, and if I can fix it by going I will."

Reborn, with a look of utter sorrow, patted his charge on the back "you're a good man"

* * *

The Tomaso palace in Italy had even Reborn looking stunned, large spires of mahogany bricks rose skyward with banners flowing in the wind. And Longchamp Sr. Good God! Father and son couldn't be more different! While Naito was all laughs and wildness, his father, Gray, was a quiet, worldly man. Gray was a tall man, very tall. When Yamamoto first met the man he had a smile, until he noticed he was face to chest. As his eyes climbed upward his smile fell until it dragged his entire jaw with it. He looked up at the man, mouth agape. Gray's green eyes had a hint of humor as the teenagers looked at his 6"9" frame in awe. With gray hair in the same style as the Ninth's Tomaso Settimo grinned and quietly welcomed the group to his home. Within minutes all the guardians were talking to their counter parts, save the storm, who was speaking to Gray about some nuclear physics…thing. And there was no way in Hell Tsuna was going to speak to Naito for more than a passing hello. For the sake of his sanity, you know.

The Sky of Vongola wandered around in the gardens, between rows of roses and trunks of evergreens a voice lured him in with a familiar song.

_Come dance with me amid the moon and stars_

_See the light of wonder and awe_

_Come sing with me with wood and glen_

_Hear the song of wind and stream_

_Come hope with me of day and night_

_Taste the joy of sun and sky_

He followed the voice to a clearing, a white marble bench sat on a small hill overlooking the beautiful lands surrounding the palace. A girl spun in a lazy circle and continued singing, she looked vaguely familiar. She wore a simple white dress with long sleeves that ended mid calf, her long black hair was in a pony tail reaching mid back. A single pinwheel was tucked behind her ear. With eyes closed she continued to sing to the lands as her blood red teardrop earrings traced her moves. Tsuna was bewitched by the porcelain doll in front of him, one move and she would shatter away into dream. She put her arms around an imaginary dancer as she changed to another song.

_The spring brings the clouds of cleansing_

_Washing away all the pain and suffering_

_The summer brings the face of sol_

_Warming the cold and lighting the way_

_The fall brings the winds of remembrance_

_Holding dear the lost and forgotten_

_The winter brings you and me_

_Loving for both day and night_

Tsuna stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, she frowned and moved his hands until both danced around the clearing with twirls and steps eager to continue on. At the end of the dance she bowed low and revealed eyes more mysterious than the ever clouded mountain tops, richer than the deepest reaches of the ocean and softer than the first downy touches of snow. Her eyes were a red that fresh blood couldn't match veined with a platinum so pure that it reflected the very soul, she whispered. Her voice was a caress against his skin "Thank you for the dance Vongola" she turned to walk away.

Tsuna's body acted of it's own accord. She found herself wrapped up in the tender Decimo's grasp. He kissed her for a moment before letting her go, she started away again until "_Pantera"_ he didn't just say her name. it was a prayer and she turned and grabbed his calloused hand and giggled, leading him to the house.

Back at the house each member of the Tomaso family looked stunned…as did each member of Vongola. Pantera had returned with a very nervous Tsuna, nothing unusual people sometimes got lost in the wooded area around the home. What happened right after returning from said wooded area is what got the interest flowing. The normally distant and cold Pantera pushed Tsuna into one of the many chairs spread around the lawn and sat in his lap. Her face was her usual mask but when Tsuna put his arms around her inside she was squealing and jumping up and down. As she moved to put her hair in it's normal fashion Tsuna stopped her "please, don't hide your eyes" and he kissed her forehead. The master of her emotions felt a slight blush form on her face against her will. Reborn smirked at Gray who grinned back.

* * *

The Ninth had sent the Vongola jet to see home the two groups and they marveled at the interior of the lush aircraft. The flight from Italy to Japan would be about twelve hours and the large group seemed to separate among the plush interior. Pantera was back in her usual clothes on a couch pressed against Tsuna's side as he played some cheaply made game against Yamamoto. Pantera pursed her lips as she looked at her MP3 player, she pressed one of the ear buds into Tsuna's ear causing him to jump and look at her, she gave a little giggle and hit play.

_Lost in slumber, a threat to no one_

_Weak and humbled to my disgrace_

_Sweet departure, is what I long forC_

_areless moments to comfort me_

_Dead philosophy.._

Tsuna's movements on the game started to mimic the beats of the song. Soon after he dropped the controller and grabbed her hand. Leading her back to a smaller couch near the back of the craft.

_If I offer you my soul, will you carry me away?_

_I cannot be the only one, to be dehumanized again-Left behind_

He slowly sat down, careful not to dislodge the ear piece. His back touched the corner between the arm and the cushion and he threw a leg straight out across the back. Pantera snuggled into his body and pulled his arms around her. The couple just sat there and listened to the music slowly pulsing into their hearts.

_Too determined, to be forgotten_

_Nothing left to enrapture me_

_Hard and silent, softly breaking_

_No beloved to comfort me_

_Ooh dead philosophy..._

Pantera pushed Tsuna down and curled up onto his chest, as he put his arms back around her she grasped one hand and kissed his finger tips before lacing her fingers with his own.

_If I offer you my soul, will you carry me away?_

_I can not be the only one, to be dehumanized again-Left behind_

The others started wandering around trying to find the missing couple. Gokudera was freaking out with unrepeatable sentences about the two doing "that". Reborn pointed out that Tsuna wouldn't have the guts. The two in question were unaware as the music sent the two into a world where only the feel of the other's body and music existed. A place where no one could intrude.

_Feel the determination built into my mind_

_You're never gonna find me, I'll wipe the world away_

_Your face it will remind me, just how much I have to leave_

As Pantera became more and more aware of Tsuna's body she couldn't help but think what it signified. A boney body, no covering what he wanted, bare truths and revealing thoughts. A thin wiry body, years of tireless work and pain, strength that wouldn't be seen, never for show only protecting what he believed in. Skeletal and bruised hips, supporting everything that was thrown at him and an unbreakable core that could absorb any abuse. She pulled herself closer to this remarkable body and contently hummed along to the song.

_If I offer you my soul, will you carry me away?_

_I cannot be the only one to be dehumanized again_

_Said if I offer you my soul, will you carry me away?_

_I cannot be the only one, to be dehumanized again-Left behind_

_Into my mind... _

As the song faded Pantera rolled over so she was face to face with Tsuna "…would you carry me away?"

Tsuna's smile faded into a slight frown and he shook his head, she was about to get off him until his arms and next words froze her "it's impossible, you've already carried me off. And as long as it's you, I don't need my soul" and he kissed her soft lips and settled back down as another song started playing into his mind.

* * *

It had been agreed that both families would finish their stint in Japanese schools before moving back to Italy for a College level Mafia experience. Reborn also "asked" that the two families spend more time together. Tsuna was sitting in the park watching all his other family members play around. Gokudera and Yamamoto were playing soccer while the younger kids and Ryohei played on the swings. Hibari was reading a book in a tree while Mukuro was asking ranking from Fuuta, Chrome and the other girls were out shopping. Even though he was out here with his family, Tsuna's head felt like it was about to burst. He didn't know why or for what reason, he knew it would and he didn't want to be disturbed. In fact his _entire_ family was controlling themselves because of the unconscious threatening aura that seeped out of his body….On second thought, he knew _exactly _what was causing this pain. It was that devil machine of wood and blood, lacquer and pain, of metal and madness. He sat down on a bench and put his arms across the back and let his head fall back and cursed that machination from the darkest pits of hell. He looked at the leather bag near his feet…it was carrying that accursed thing. He could feel it's dark seductive voice luring him in, his mind was slowly fading as an arm reached out to open the bag…it's power…so dark…it'd just be for a moment…just a moment. "HI GUYS!"

And just like that all the self control he had was down to a sliver. One more word from the Tomaso and it was done. Tsuna let his head flop back onto the cold metal and growled "Naito…let me be very clear and do not speak at all" Naito was smiling and didn't notice the flame flickering on the speaker's forehead "this past week I've gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep and have been sick, not to mention all the training and repairs. My head hurts and your loud voice isn't helping. It would probably be in your best interest to leave." Naito nodded and skipped to play with Lambo and the others. Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples and warm arms wrapped around his neck and a kiss fell onto his forehead, "Pantera…"he smiled lightly and she moved to sit next to him.

She poked the leather case with a long soft finger "what's in here?"

He grimaced "the reason I'm feeling like crap" she started slowly unzipping the case. Tsuna, in his dreams of course had wanted to see her fingers around that slim object. To see her wrap around the base and hum as he came apart. The slow movement of the zipper was like a striptease that only he could see. "m-maybe we shouldn't do this here in public" she giggled as his face was flushed and she urged him on.

"where would you rather do this?" and she crawled into his lap and kissed the shell of his ear and ran a slender hand across his stomach lightly scratching the flesh underneath.

After a few noises he managed to mutter 'm-my house" and soon they were sitting in Tsuna's room while she quickly unzipped the case and pulled out _that._

It was longer, and bigger than she had imagined. Harder too, and she ran her finger lighter than a feather from top to bottom and Tsuna had to hold his breath. She hid her smirk as she saw it's effect on him. She kissed the tip and ran her fingers down again "don't worry I won't hurt it" and she strummed a chord.

_It's a guitar you perverts!_

She looked at him as her slender fingers tapped along the wooden body "so you know how to play?" she gave the "so-so" gesture and she handed it to him.

He sighed and strummed a few notes and played a simple song. She watched as he seemed to change to someone else. His body relaxed and started to sway making him look like an angel that would just fly off, not attached to the world. He started to sing and she moved to lean against his side.

_Love like water, ever flowing never stopping_

_Love like wood, strong yet flexible_

_Love like fire, unyielding and bright_

_Love like sky, limitless and pure_

_This is my love for you, _

_Your window into my soul_

_From long day to harsh night_

_These feelings never change_

_Questo è il mio amore per te,_

_As he strummed his toughened hand across the strings she leaned her head into his lap and hummed her contentment. He finished the song and put the wood and lacquer in it's case and started stroking her hair as her humming eventually fell silent and her light breathing started. Nana walked in and saw Pantera sleeping and Tsuna's gentle smile. _

_Some time later the couple walked down the stairs hand in hand, Nana's only comment was "Tsu-kun! You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" his stuttering blushing face was enough to fill both Reborn and Nana's sadistic sides for quite a while._


End file.
